ore_ga_heroinefandomcom-20200215-history
I Saved Too Many Girls and Caused the Apocalypse (Light Novel Volume)
I Saved Too Many Girls and Caused the Apocalypse is the first volume of the light novel series of the same name that was released on June 1, 2011 by Hobby Japan. J-Novel Club will release the volume in English on January 6, 2017. Synopsis Hobby Japan On his sixteenth birthday, Namidare Rekka’s innate constitution to be “dragged into the troubles of various girls” blossoms. To make things worse, someone from the future has come to warn him of a huge upcoming battle caused by the girls he will be saving. However, Rekka is unable to overlook the SOS from the girls, and in the end, gets into a mess to save them all. Let the big adventure of ingenuity and battles to save the heroines begin!Ore Ga Heroine O Tasukesugite Sekai Ga Little Mokushiroku!? Vol. 01. Hobby Japan, 2011. Translated by Misa-chan from Ore ga Heroine in English. J-Novel Club Rekka Namidare was a normal boy until his sixteenth birthday. Then a girl suddenly appears from his future warning him that he'll somehow start an interstellar war! It turns out Rekka hails a special bloodline that's destined to get caught up in all kinds of trouble. Whenever a story's heroine is in dire need Rekka will be given one last chance to save her. And in the future Rekka will have saved so many girls that their jealous love for him will cause the apocalypse!"J-Novel Club Licenses Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash, I Saved Too Many Girls and Caused the Apocalypse Light Novels." Anime News Network, 28 Oct. 2016. Web. 29 Oct. 2016. Chapters Prologue 0 Ootomo Satsuki The Great Magic of Creation is an ancient ritual that allowed the wielder to access the Akashic Records, containing all of the universe's knowledge. As such, the Great Magic that could save, destroy or control the world was secretly passed down by a clan of magicians. '' A young girl named Ootomo Satsuki, a member of that clan, is struggling to write a letter on the day before her sixteenth birthday. As tradition dictates, she will form the Contract of Creation with her partner to ensure that her clan will have descendents. However, the person she chooses as her life partner will be able to use the Great Magic of Creation. As such, evil clans have also yearned to control the magic for their own purposes although Satsuki's clan have always avoided them throughout the ages. Unfortunately, Messiah Candystraps, the world's strongest magician, had recently located her clan with the intention of harnessing the Great Magic. Despite her parent's attempt to confront him, they were unable to stop him. As the only person able to use the Great Magic, Satsuki's only option would be to seal the Contract before Messiah could forcibly contract with her. Tearfully saddened at the lost chance of experiencing a true romance, Satsuki again begins writing her letter, regretful that she had not confessed to a certain person during middle school. After some time, the girl is finally able to finish her letter before addressing the envelop to Namidare Rekka. Iris Fineritas Cyphercall In order to avoid a political marriage, Iris, an alien heir to the rulership of her planet Finerita, had randomly teleported which she eventually arrived on Earth. However, two pursuers sent by her father had also followed Iris and thus she attempts to escape from them through the town. Unfortunately, Iris eventually crashes through a roof of an old building when a boy suddenly grabs her hand and leads the alien away from the construct. Although surprised, Iris is nevertheless embarrassed since he is the first male to hold hands with her. Later, upon resting, she requests his name which he replies, "Rekka Namidare". Harissa Hope Because of the failure of the Seventh Anti-Demon Overlord Expeditionary Force to defeat the Demon Overlord, the kingdom's last remaining hope was to summon a hero. In front of the king and his advisors, a nervous Harissa begins the ceremony to summon the hero which begins to activate. Although initially the ritual appears awry, a boy wearing strange clothes eventually appears in front of them. While the men remain skeptical, an overjoyed Harissa approaches the boy to hug him, much to his surprise to her reaction. When requested of his name, the overwhelmed hero responds with "Rekka Namidare." Prologue 1: Starting Today, I'm... On the first day of high school, as well as his sixteenth birthday, Rekka is suddenly approached by a young girl floating mid-air during the opening ceremony who asks of his identity. After the girl introduces herself as R, Rekka continues to ignore her due to his belief that being normal brought the most happiness. Nevertheless, R continues to pester him until she manages to trick him into awknowledging her existence, as well as cause a disruption during the ceremony to his embarrassment. After settling, Rekka then begins communicating with the strange girl through his phone, which R reveals that she originally came from the future, and that only he can interact with her. Furthermore, her mission is to rescue the future that had been ruined by Rekka's Namidare bloodline, prompting him to recall the previous day... ''Celebrating his birthday early, Rekka has dinner with his father, Jigen, while his mother continues to prepare for her job transfer out of the country. Furthermore, Jigen is also accompanying her while he remains in Japan. After discussing about Satsuki who could not join them this year due his father's request, Rekka learns about his family's bloodline where the boys will become involved in various stories after turning sixteen until adulthood. Although Rekka remains skeptical, Jigen earnestly requests that his son not easily abandon the stories which he timidly agrees. Afterwards, his mother then joins them for dinner as the family enjoy their meal together for the last time. R reveals that Rekka is responsible for igniting the War of All after saving numerous heroines in future, but nevertheless ignoring them afterwards. Even though he would no longer become involved in stores after reaching adulthood, the heroines would continue to compete for his affection, thus causing the war. R's mission is to ensure that he and one of the heroines form a relationship to prevent the catastrophe, much to his chagrin. After the opening ceremony concludes, Rekka heads toward his home while continuing his discussion with R about the future. During the commute, R suddenly becomes interested in a television program playing in a store since she is relatively young. Feeling sympathy towards her, Rekka decides to accept her into his life, although he nevertheless remains concerned about his bloodline as the two continue onward towards his house. Multiple Starting Lines Summoned by a Childhood Friend's Letter Upon checking his mail, Rekka discovers a letter from his childhood friend Satsuki who states that she has a matter to discuss with him, but requests that they meet at a location familiar only to them. After discussing about Satsuki and her letter with R, Rekka then leaves to the specified location. While commuting, Rekka is curious about Satsuki's reason for meeting secretly that she would uncharacteristically forego the opening ceremony. R chatises him for being ignorant, suggesting that Satsuki intends to confess to him, although Rekka insists that their relationship is familiar. Eventually, he enters an abandoned factory where he played with Satasuki as a child before finally reuniting with his childhood friend. After Rekka apologizes for missing her letter in the morning, Satsuki then tries to speak when the building suddenly starts shaking, prompting Rekka to unconsciously protect her. As Rekka notices that she is quite frightened, a man with an ominous appearance arrives who introduces himself as Messiah Kyandistrapps, intending on making Satsuki his bride. Despite his confusion, the heir of the Namidare bloodline notes that the strange man was not normal, but refuses to allow Messiah to forcibly marry his chilld friend. In response, Messiah strikes Rekka with an unknown force, causing him severe pain throughout his body. Satsuki tries to tend to him, but Messiah orders her to remain in place while addressing her as the "Daughter of Omniscience." Subsequently, Rekka discusses with R about the story, although the time traveler reveals that she can interfere or provide support. Recognizing Messiah as wizard, he forces himself to stand before attempting to retaliate, but the wizard easily deflects his attack due to his defensive shields. However, Satasuki abruptly gives him her phone, insisting that he retreat but Rekka refuses to abandon her. As such, Messiah decides to eliminate him prior to casting a large spell onto a helpless Rekka until something unexpectedly falls from the sky. A Girl Comes Down From the Sky As Messiah is distracted by the crumbling roof, Rekka utilizes the opportunity to blindly escape with Satsuki from the factory. However, upon resting, he discovers that he had unknowningly retreated with unfamiliar girl who requests his name. Upon complying, the girl introduces herself as Iris Fineritas Cyphercall, the daughter of the charmain of Owaria, the government of her planet Finerita. Although Rekka is confused by the situation, Iris expresses his gratitude for him rescuing her, mistakenly believing his intentions. She then declares that he will become her lover and introduce him to her father in order to cancel the marriage. Before Rekka can protest, Iris summons them into her spaceship much to his chagrin. Upon awakening, Rekka discovers himself sleeping on Iris' lap within her spaceship traveling through warp space. Rekka insists that Iris return them to Earth, but she is unfortunately unable to during warp travel. While despondant over the situation, Rekka learns of Iris' inention to convince her father to cancel her political marriage to the king of Satamonia, a warmongering planet as well as high ranking member of the Greater Galactic Federation that Finerita also belongs within. Overwhelmed by the situation, Rekka confides with R whose story he is currently involved with which the time travelar confirms as both Satuski's and Iris'. Afterwards, Iris provides him with a tour of her spaceship until they last visit a storage room containing different technologies, which he comes into possession of a warp watch and a laser gun. Suddenly, the heir of the Namidare bloodline suddenly finds himself engulfed in flames before disappearing in front of Iris. Summoned to Another World After opening his eyes, Rekka discovers himself within a medieval room surrounded by men curious of his appearance. Suddenly, a girl happily approaches him insisting on his name before declaring him as the hero who will defeat the Demon Overlord. Realizing that he is involved in yet another story, Rekka requests to the girl, Harissa, to allow his some rest. I'm a Level 1 Villager, Can I Beat the Demon Overlord? Resting in his room, Rekka contemplates his current situation, being forced to solve three different stories at the same time, not including R's, but remains determined to rescue Satsuki, R attempts to warn him of abandoning Harissa's story but Rekka nevertheless requests to Harissa that she return him to his world, insisting that he is not a Hero and that she handle her own problems. Harissa tearfully leaves in response before R reveals that should he leave, her story and the world is doomed to his surprise since his father did not inform him of this revelation. Uncertain action, Rekka then decides to walk while deciding his next action until arriving at the kitchen where he meets the cook who explains Aburaamu's situation. Two years ago, the Demon Overlord had been revived and summoned his army to ravage the continent. Despite the effort of the army, they were unable to defeat the Overlord due to a barrier around his castle which only the Hero's Sword could dispell. The cook, in particular, is joyful that Harissa will also be saved as they come from the same village before directing Rekka to the library to find her. Upon reaching the library, Rekka finds Harissa crying who attempts to depart but Rekka eventually convinces her to remain before asking of her situation. Harissa then explains that she was originally scheduled to be executed due to losing control of her summoning magic which resulted in the Seventh Anti-Demon Overlord Pxpeditionary Force's retreat. However, the sorcerer would be spared should she summon the hero throught the royal family's ritual. Regardless, Harissa has accepted her fate since she considers herself useless but Rekka refuses to allow her to yield, resolving to find a solution to the story. Although the hero must retrieve the Sword and recruit companions, Rekka unfortunately does not have the luxury of time since he must also resolve Iris and Satsuki's stories as well. Furthermore, the issue of the Overlord's barrier remains but Harissa reveals that she is quite adept in calculating coordinates, allowing them to use the warp watch to teleport directly at the villain's location. Unfortunatley, before Rekka can decide whether to retrieve the Hero's Sword, Harissa accidentally initiates the warp sequence, forcing him to carry on the story. However, Harissa insists that she come along as well, but the transfer commences before he can protest. After finding themselves within a dungeon, Rekka chatises Harissa for following him, but the sorcerer refuses to allow him to solve her world's problems alone. But the heir of Namidare states that he is fighting for her sake, much to the heroine's embarrassment. However, their discussion awakens the Demon Overlord much to their surprise. R explains that Harissa had inputted the coordinates to the center of the demon's island, which coincidentally is the location of the Overlord's bedroom to Rekka's chagrin. As the Overlord demands an explanation for their presence, Rekka is uncertain of his next course of action until realizing that he still possesses the laser gun. With no other options, Rekka shoots at the Overlord with the gun which surprisingly is quite powerful. As Harissa is awestruck by his "light magic", the Overlord unexpectedly recovers from his injuries while transforming into a second form, revealing that he is immune to light magic to her despair. But Rekka nevertheless continues to blast the Overlord with the laser gun regardless of the next tranformation until the demon has been conclusively terminated. Despite the unsettling nature of the victory, Rekka learns that he does not necessarily need to follow the rules of each story in order to reach a resolution. The two then decide to return although Harissa remains unsatisfied by the conclusion. Upon arriving the castle, Rekka once more requests that Harissa return him to his original world, but the sorcerer remains reluctant and saddened after learning that someone is waiting for him. Nevertheless, she gives him the Red Thread which will bring him to Aburaamu again if Rekka ever requires her assistance which he accepts. Afterwards, he tries to encourage the sorcerer to become more self-confident in herself, reminding the heroine of her accomplishments in summoning and supporting him. As he departs, Harissa states her desire to see him again one day. I'm Just a Human. Can I Stop an Interstellar War? Upon returning, Rekka suddenly finds himself in front of a surprised and worried Iris as the warp is about to finish. After Iris prepares as him to meet her father, Rekka requests that she return himto Earth, explaining that he needed to rescue his childhoold friend Satsuki from the wizard Messiah. However, a jealous Iris refuses believing that he prefers Satsuki over him. Nontheless, as the spaceship exits warp space, Rekka manages to convince her after promising to save her after resolving Satsuki's situation and their relationship was platonic. But suddenly, the ship begins to shake, resulting in Rekka accidentally groping Iris' chest before discovering themselves surrounded by the Fineritan Self-Defense Fleet. Subsequently, the two are then forced by Iris' father return to Finerita to meet the Owaria, accompanied by the fleet. Arriving in Finerita, Rekka and a sullen Iris are brought before the members of Owaria, including the chairman, her father, whom chatises the princess when she questions any wrongdoing on her part. Iris' father then explains Finerita is currently in crisis because she refused to marry King Satamonia, who threatened to cut their importing business to starve the population. Rekka then attempts to protest but the chariman remains firm on his decision since the tyrant would even justify invading their planet, scolding Iris for her selfish actions. Suddenly, the group is contacted by the king himself to discuss his marriage with Iris, waiting to hear her answer. However, before she can comply, Rekka interrupts her, refusing to allow the bad ending despite being uncertain of how to resolve the situation. Subseqently, Rekka then questions the chariman if he is truly willingly to accept such an an outcome, which the father does not to Iris' happiness. Meanwhile, King Satamonia is furious about his interference, especially when Rekka announces that he will marry Iris before challenging the dictator with a duel for her. However, the Satamonia's chief of staff suggests an alternative which the king then declares that a metor will drop on Earth. If the meteor is stopped, the king will admit defeat otherwise the planet will be destroyed, much to Rekka's chagrin. Later, after the Owaria meeting concludes, Rekka worringly contemplates on handling the meteor when Iris asks his reason for rescuing her, which he simply explains because she was crying. Accepting his answer, Iris declares that she will accept Satamonia's proposal in order to prevent his planet from being destroyed. However, the princess then requests him to be her first kiss, but as Rekka struggles to convince her otherwise, the phone from Satsuki suddenly begins ringing. I'm Just a Normal Guy. Can I Defeat the Ulimate Mage? Finally communicating with Satsuki though her phone, Rekka is releived to learn that she is safe, although he is also curious how the device is able to connect from Finerita. However, as he tries to explain his current location, Satsuki overhears Iris' voice, becoming angry before suddenly teleporting from the cell. While Rekka is surprised by her appearance, Satsuki demands an explanation from his about his relationship with Iris. Fearful of her rage, he eventuallys manages to calm her after having Iris reveal her tail to allow them to talk. After Iris leaves the room to allow them to discuss, Satsuki reveals that she is a mage, but Rekka readily belives the revelation to her surprise. Nevetheless, she is joyful that he has accepted her before continuing her explanation of Messiah who is after her family's spell, the Magic of Omniscience. The spell grants the user access to the Akashic Record which contains all knowledge of the universe, even in the current time. Depending on the person, the information could be utilized for nefarious or benevolent purposes, which is the reason her family has protected the magic for generations. However, because of their legacy, Satsuki has been unable to live a normal life, even moreso since Messiah, possessing enormous power after supposedly killing a god, is chasing her. Because of his strength, she will not be able to escape from Messiah forever, especially when he has captured her parents. The reason he must capture her is to form a contract in order to also gain access to the Akashic Record, essentially sealing her as his wife to Rekka's anger. But, Satsuki then reveals that the only method to defeating the wizard other than a confrontation is them to form the contract first through a kiss. Although Rekka is reluctant, Satsuki then attempts to initiate contact until Iris interrupts them, refusing to allow such an action while claiming that Rekka is her lover. The two then would argue about their respective relationship with Rekka, while also trading insults with one another. However, their dispute sparks an idea within Rekka when Satsuki mentions that Messiah's defense was strong enough to survive even an apocalypic event. Recalling that he is able use elements from other stories, Rekka explains to the girls his plan, as well as the nature of his bloodline. Although the two are initially concerned that he is being forced to help them, Rekka assures them that he truly desires to rescue them before the three finally commences his strategy. The Stories Start to Intertwine While Satsuki gathers information, Rekka uses Harissa's red thread to return to her world, along with Iris who insisted on coming along. Upon returning to Aburaamu, Rekka is confronted by the cook who accuses him of being an imposter, as well as being responsible for Harissa's upcoming execution. Due to defeating the Demon Overlord without retrieving the Hero's Sword, people assumed that he had run away while blaming the sorcerer. In order to rescue her, Rekka determines that he needs proof that he defeat the Overlord, as well as the Sword. Since Iris possesses the warp watch, they immediately attempt to recover the weapon, but Rekka is unable to retrieve the Sword due to being a hero of multiple stories. However, by utilizing Iris' warp technology, he eventually manages to claim the blade prior to heading to the Overlord's castle. Later, Rekka barely manages to intervene Harissa's execution before presenting the Hero's Sword and the Demon Overlord's head, convincing the people of his feat. Afterwards, a liberated Harissa tearfully reunites with the cook and Rekka who requests that she return with him to Earth, which she happily agrees. A Long Way From a Hero Upon returning to Earth along with Iris and Harissa, Rekka learns from Satsuki of Satamonia's plan to unleash the meteor onto Earth. Moving to the location of the impact, the childhood friends wait for Messiah to appear while resolving to succeed in their mission. Eventually, Messiah arrives, but Rekka then provokes the strongest mage into forming a contract with him. Should Rekka emerge victorious, Messiah will leave Satsuki alone and release her parents. However, should Namidare lose, Satsuki will be forced to obey his every command. After both parties agree to the conditions, the two then begin the battle with Rekka utilizing various technologies and spells to appear as if he was casting magic. However, Messiah easily defends himself against Rekka's attacks, but the latter also manages to avoid being struck by the mage's magic as well. However, when the meteor does not appear as expected, he is forced to stall for time, barely surviving one of Messiah's strongest spells. Nevertheless, Rekka refuses to surrender Satsuki to the villain when the meteor finally arrives. In response, Messiah is forced to destroy the enormous rock, but the distraction allows Rekka an opportunity to pass through his magical defense using the Hero's Sword and strike him. Recognizing his defeat, Messiah concedes the match, resolving Satsuki's story although their is still one more remaining. Reuniting with Iris' father, the party quickly confronts Satamonia, but the King refuses to easily admit defeat. Furthermorer, his chief of staff claims the challenge was a pretense and that the marriage would continue. However, when Rekka revelas Satamonia's illegal activities, obtained by Satsuki's Omniscience Magic, the chief convinces the tyrant to retract his proposal, much to Iris' happiness. However, the princess' affection causes the other girls to become jealous. Epilogue & Prologue 2: Is this a Happy Ending? As R questions his next plan, Rekka worries about his latest problem despite returning to is normal life, recalling the earlier events... Upon learning that Harissa is unable to return to Aburaamu, Rekka offers to allow her to stay at his home, much to the sorcerer's happiness. However, Satsuki and Iris become jealous of the arrangement but eventually concedes albeit reluctantly. Afterwards, they each depart to their homes to rest, although R attempts to inform a weary Rekka who chooses to ignore her to sleep. In the morning, Satsuki arrives in his room who reveals that his father had entrusted her with the house key to monitor him. After revealing that her parents are safe, the two have breakfast along with Hraissa before leaving for school. But to his further surprise, Rekka discovers that Iris has transferred into his class, convincing her father to allow her to enroll after overcoming King Satamonia. Unfortunately, the princess' affection towards Rekka causes Satsuki to become quite competitive while Rekka can only contemplate his situation. Afterwards, Rekka learns from R that his circumstances is caused by her appearance, as only a small portion of the heroines he rescued in the future would particpate in the War of All. However, because of her arrival, Rekka has become involved in her story to save the future by choosing one of the heroines. As such, the heroines will encounter will always become involved with his life until Rekka decides to settle with one, much to his chagrin. Unfortunately, Harissa appears to bring him lunch before Satsuki and Iris arrive with prepared meals as well. When confronted with choosing one to dine, Rekka escapes from the room desperately begging someone to relieve of his situation. Characters Main *Namidare Rekka *R Heroines *Ootomo Satsuki *Iris Pheneritas Psyfacor *Harissa Hope Villains *Messiah Candystraps *King of Satamonia *Demon King Supporting *Namidare Jigen *Waitress *Council President of Phenerita Reception Rebecca Silverman from Anime News Network assigned the volume a grade of B, praising the parody of tropes commonly found in harem genre, as well as the creative solutions Rekka uses to resolve each of the Heroine's story. However, she would criticize several of the characters, particularly Iris and R.Silverman, Rebecca. "I Saved Too Many Girls and Caused the Apocalypse Novel 1." Anime News Network. N.p., 15 Feb. 2017. Web. 20 Feb. 2017. Versions Iris Rekka Satsuki Harissa cover vol1 jnc LN.jpg|J-Novel Club References Category:Light Novel Volume